While you were asleep
by Chrysan
Summary: Musings in bed...Cliche fluff.


Title: Sssss….

Author: Chrysan

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Inui/Kaidoh

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: UST(almost non-existent?), fluff(probably?), and of course, shonen-ai.

===================================================================================

Author's notes: This chapter was written for Shuui-san, who was traumatized by the TezuAto poses she had to participate in as Atobe in the cosfest 2004. I wrote this gift-fic for her as requested according to her conditions (a bed, fluff and UST), hopefully to soothe her.

Regretfully, though, I'm not good at writing UST at all, so…;;; Haha. Gomen ne, Shuui-san…

===================================================================================

Kaidoh Kaoru is a sound and quiet sleeper. He does not hiss in his sleep, contrary to what Momoshiro accuses of him being a mamushi, and he sleeps on his side, faced towards his right. He does not curl his legs up even though he sleeps on his side, but instead, he always sleeps with one hand under his pillow. Inui Sadaharu finds this habit endearing, and naturally, he records everything into his data-notebook specially reserved for Kaidoh.

Inui finds Kaidoh quite the ideal bedmate for himself, literally. The younger man seldom hogs the blankets or the bed space, always keeping chastely to his side of the bed. It is seldom that he fidgets or mumbles in his sleep either, unless the poor man suffered something traumatizing in the day, like downing a pitcher of Aozu.

Watching Kaidoh is fun; Inui likes to collect all sorts of data about the different reactions and expressions of the whole of the Seigaku regulars, but his favourite subject of observance is still Kaidoh, despite the fact that Fuji is the more intriguing one to collect data about. Inui reflects rationally that it is most probably due to the fact that Kaidoh is after all, the object of his affections. Never has Inui found so interesting to make someone blush from his unique, subtle kind of teasing. Usually he prefers to make people squirm in furious discomfort or intimidate them with his data, but Inui finds it much more endearing to coax a rose-coloured tint to Kaidoh's dark complexion instead.

One of Inui's favourite times to watch Kaidoh, however, is when the latter is asleep. It never fails to amuse Inui that although Kaidoh is rather paranoid and absolutely focused in the day, he sleeps very peacefully in the night by Inui's side. In fact, if Inui didn't know better, he would have called it 'trusting'. Considering the number of times Inui has 'attacked' Kaidoh in bed…he is 90% sure that Kaidoh will be the last person in the world to consider him trustworthy in bed.

Kissing Kaidoh when he's asleep in bed is fun, Inui decides. Being the perverted sadist he is, Inui relishes in disturbing Kaidoh's peaceful slumber in the middle of the night with feathery kisses all over his face. The data-collector is not one that can sleep through the whole night properly - he often wakes up in the middle of the night without reason, and then falls back to sleep after some time. Sometimes, he puts on the eye-mask to sleep better, but that's only on occasion – usually when he has to sleep with others during camp or sleepovers. He knows that many are curious about how he looks like without his square-framed spectacles, and hence it's enjoyable to disappoint them.

Grinning like a cat that just got into the cream, Inui roams a purposeful hand over the muscular body beside him. Bending his head down to the unsuspecting mamushi, Inui fastens his mouth over a sensitive spot on the younger man's neck. When his head lifts, a perfect bruise is formed at the exact spot.

Kaidoh does not sleep on oblivious, and frowns a little. He fidgets a little and stirs slightly, causing Inui to pause and stroke his hair soothingly instead. It's only 5:30 am in the morning, and as much as Inui would like to wake him up, he feels that Kaidoh still needs an hour of sleep more to ensure that he is at least 90% properly rested.

Though come to think about it, Kaidoh will only be able to start the new day with approximately 65%-70% of his stamina when he fully wakes up to an anticipating Inui. Inui will have been patiently waiting for Kaidoh to open his eyes for about an hour by then, but Inui doesn't mind being kept waiting. Not if he can reap an excellent reward for his patience.

And that is perhaps one of the many reasons why Inui is especially impatient and patient at the same time when it involves Kaidoh.

End

Started: July 08, 2004 (11:30 am)

Ended: July 08, 2004 (5:44 pm)

===================================================================================

Author's notes: Urk……Waaah I know this is remarkably short…But that's the best I can come up for UST and fluff, I suppose. (clutches head in misery) It's awful, I know…but that was what Inui-muse insisted on me to write when I told him about it…

I'm no good at writing fluff and UST, I suppose….

Anyway, I intend to do a series for this fic. Suggestions for the pairings to be written in this fic are absolutely welcome! Please read and review too!

===================================================================================


End file.
